April Fools Day
by Chelsee6
Summary: Last year Sara and Catherine were well and truly fooled, now they want their own back so they decide to team up to do so. Who will get the last laugh? Warning: Femmeslash. rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own CSI, I just steal the characters in the middle of the night, play with them, and put them back hoping no one noticed

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own CSI, I just steal the characters in the middle of the night, play with them, and put them back hoping no one noticed. I didn't do it, nobody saw me do it, you can't prove anything. Also, I own nothing so suing me would get you a court ordered part of that nothing. And for the record I don't own the concept of April Fools Day either, though I'm sure you already knew that.

Spoilers: Bodies in Motion (E1:S6) and The Finger a bit further in (E14:S2)

Warnings: Femmeslash, get over it. Also, there's one original character, so don't get your knickers in a twist when you have no idea who Kym is. She's really not important, but for the record she's a cop.

A/N: I meant to post this yesterday but I ran out of time. This story has been floating round in my head for ages (the general idea of it anyway) and I just had to write it down. Stupid thing wouldn't leave me along. The first draft was seriously dodgy so I'd like to thank Jess, my absolutely awesome beta, for pointing out the huge giant mistakes in the plot, and helping me fix the little things as well. Hope you enjoy it; now—read on.

Chapter 1:

Catherine looked up at the knock to see Sara Sidle standing in the doorway looking nervous, but determined. "Something I can help you with?" Catherine questioned.

"I have a proposition for you" Sara stated firmly, stepping into her office.

"Oh?" Catherine was intrigued now, even more so when Sara closed her office door.

"April Fools Day is coming up" Sara started, "do you recall what happened last year?"

Catherine pursed her lips, of course she did. "The boys got one over on us good and proper" she replied remembering with annoyance the revelation a year ago when Warrick had declared, a grin across his face, 'April Fools Day' and took his wedding band off and dropped it on the table. She had been trying to think up away to get him back ever since.

"Exactly" Sara nodded. "I was thinking we could pair up to get revenge. They won't suspect we'd be working together" Sara offered a feral smile and Catherine felt a grin spreading across her face.

"Devious Sidle, do you have any ideas?" truthfully Catherine was surprised, she hadn't expected Sara to bother with something as juvenile as April Fools Day, but if it helped her get revenge on the guys she was happy to go along with it.

"One" Sara shifted uncomfortably, putting her hands in her pockets and squaring her shoulders.

"Care to share?" Catherine prompted her.

"Something Greg said…" Sara started avoiding Catherine's eyes momentarily before seemingly changing her mind and locking their gazes, "We pretend to be a couple"

Catherine's eyebrows shot up towards her hairline as her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. She had often admired Sara's figure, she was a tasty piece of eye candy there was no doubt about it, but her appreciation had never been serious. She had known it wouldn't go anywhere. Sara was straight as an arrow and, she had a feeling, not to comfortable with gay relationships. She had always seemed too uptight.

Sara's eyes glittered as she watched Catherine's stunned reaction. She had hoped for something like this, now as long as Catherine didn't laugh her out her office or accuse her of trying to get her leg over everything would be fine. The blonde was beautiful, she had eyes in her head, but she wasn't attracted to her. She was too obvious.

"Well…that was the last thing I expected you to say" Catherine confessed.

"You think I'm too uptight?" Sara smirked.

"You know we're going to have to make it believable" Catherine ignored the question. "You think you can do that?"

Sara smirked, shrugging herself off the wall she had been leaning against she crossed the room towards Catherine, skirting around the desk and coming to rest against it right in front of Catherine. "I think I can do that" she confirmed.

A cocky smirk crossed Catherine's face as she realised that, momentarily, she would have what almost the rest of the lab wanted; Sara Sidle. "You're on" she agreed, extending her hand towards Sara to shake on it.

The brunette grinned as her fingers closed around Catherine's hand. "Great, you can buy breakfast while we talk logistics"

"I'm buying?" Catherine asked affronted.

"I came up with the idea" Sara shrugged, turning around to scribble an address down. "I'll see you there after shift—babe" and then she was gone.

Hope you enjoyed and you know what I'd love to see. Some reviews pretty pretty please. Cheers guys.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: firstly I would like to thank all of the wonderful people who took the time to review, it makes my day to log into my email box and find all these wonderful words of encouragement

A/N: firstly I would like to thank all of the wonderful people who took the time to review, it makes my day to log into my email box and find all these wonderful words of encouragement. Secondly, I'd like to thank Jess again, my wonderful beta for fixing the plot line, and helping me iron over the holes in the story—you seriously are the best beta a girl like me could ask for.

This chapter is a bit longer than the last one, so here's hoping you enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 2:

The rules had been established some years ago, one night in the break room when they had been bored. April Fools day, unfortunately for them, started half way through one shift and finished half way through another. This was irritating, so instead they had altered the parameters. Now April Fools Day, for the CSIs on the Grave yard shift of the Las Vegas Crime Lab, lasted from the beginning of shift on March 31st til the end of shift on April 2nd where the team got together for a good laugh, and those who had been fooled paid.

--

So it happened that Sara Sidle and Catherine Willows were seated at the same booth come the morning of March 31st, sharing breakfast. "So, you wanted to talk logistics?" Catherine asked through a mouthful of waffles.

"Yeah" Sara nodded. "I propose that we keep up our normal attitudes towards each other, but that we make sure we're caught dropping them when we're alone. That means we'll have to be nice, smile, laugh—"

"Maybe play a game of footsie" Catherine injected smirking.

"Maybe" Sara conceded with a grin. "Also, just in case, we have to put some back dated entries in our diaries, maybe I should leave something of mine in your car." She continued.

"And you have to leave work on time" Catherine prompted. "Say you have breakfast plans, then make like you're following me home"

"Ok" Sara nodded.

"And one more thing, I did say we had to make this believable." Catherine turned on her 'sexy' smile, leaning over the table towards Sara. "I believe the only way to do that is…" she paused for dramatic effect, "We need someone to catch us…_together_."

"Oh, I agree" Sara nodded, a feral grin on her face as she lent forward, her face now inches from Catherine's. She smirked as the blonde's eyes widened, obviously not expecting such a bold response from Sara.

Slowly Catherine smiled, her opinion of Sara was being re-evaluated fast; she found she was liking what she saw more and more.

--

That night Catherine made a point to sit next to Sara on the sofa, not too close, but the fact they were sharing a seat was noticed. Catherine ignored Nick's double take, Warrick's raised eyebrow, and the look they shared; instead she observed Sara out the corner of her eye.

Now she knew that she wouldn't get her head bitten off for staring she surveyed her younger colleague intently. She noted Sara's hands, slightly too large Sara still managed to make them graceful. Her long fingers were holding a forensic journal turned over to the page she was reading, and a mug of coffee in the other hand. Her jeans weren't too tight, but they did accentuate the brunette's long legs.

Sara was acutely aware of Catherine's observation and once or twice she looked up to meet her gaze, sending her a smirk.

"Warrick, suspicious circs." Grissom handed out the assignment slip before he offered the others an apologetic smile. "I believe you all have outstanding paperwork?" it was more a statement than a question and they sighed but dutifully got up to do it.

Sara headed over to the sink to refill her coffee mug and Catherine followed her, "You gonna come join me in my office?" she asked softly, a small smile gracing her lips.

"But someone could catch us" Sara stated grinning, "Gimme five minutes."

--

While they completed their paperwork in Catherine's office the two women talked. Sara initiated the conversation after seeing a photo of Lindsey on Catherine's desk; she asked after the little girl and the best part of half an hour was spent discussing her. Sometime later Catherine switched on the radio and the conversation then turned to their favourite artists. "I guess you'd describe it as 'alternative'" Sara shrugged, answering Catherine's question about her music tastes. "Fiona Apple, Sarah McLachlan, Abra Moore, Alanis Morissette". I like songs with a meaning. Also, I quite like Pink. You?"

Catherine smiled, "I like songs I can dance to. John Butler Trio is good. I like Jet. Santana, John Mayer is good too." From there the topic changed to what TV shows they watched.

"SVU is good, House is funny. Love Boston Legal. And the L Word is good too" Catherine answered, not sure what reaction she was going to get.

Sara raised her eyebrows, smirking. "Yeah, it's a great show. Boston Legal and House too. And I love South Park as well." Sara grinned, jotting down a note on her case file.

"You watch the L Word?" Catherine asked, stunned.

"Surprised?" Sara laughed. Catherine blinked. She realised she had never actually heard Sara laugh properly. "Why, you really do think I'm vanilla, don't you?" Sara's voice snapped Catherine back to the conversation.

"I haven't seen anything to indicate the contrary before today" Catherine reminded her, proud of her comeback.

"Touché." Sara smirked. "So, I take it you've dated women before, how come we never hear about them?"

"Weren't many of them, and they never stuck around for long." Catherine shrugged.

"Did the school team mascot stick around for long?" Sara countered.

Catherine smiled, "Good point. You're too sharp to get anything by, aren't you? I don't mention them because…gay relationships don't go over well in the Job, you know that."

"They do in Frisco." Sara shrugged.

"Well…you've seen what it's like in Vegas. And how come we never hear about your girlfriends, I assume you've had some?"

Sara grinned, "A few." she admitted, surprising Catherine. "I see your point. It's just…you never seemed to care what anyone thought before. Dancing as a previous career doesn't go over well in the job either, but you made no attempt to hide that."

Catherine shrugged, "I knew it would come out."

Silence descended again after a while, both women working steadily through their paperwork. Catherine felt a smile twitch at the corner of her mouth when Sara started humming along to the radio. The young woman had a rather adorable habit of tilting her head on the side as she jotted down notes, and twitching her nose when she found something that confused her.

"Damn, I could really murder a coffee." Sara murmured, stretching her arms and trying work out a crick in her neck. She had a bad habit of propping her feet up as she worked and either resting the forms on her knees, or twisting her whole body if they were resting on the desk. "You want one?" she offered as she headed for the door.

"Yeah, cheers." Catherine nodded watching Sara as she headed down the corridor.

Sara came back minutes later with two large steaming mugs of coffee. Catherine sipped the one passed to her and raised her eyes in surprise as she realised it was exactly how she liked it, though she had not specified how she took her coffee to Sara. "I'm a CSI, I'm paid to be observant." Sara stated seeing her surprise.

"Black, three sugars" Catherine countered smiling, she knew how Sara took her coffee.

--

Greg was walking down the corridor, his brow knit, as his mind dwelled on what he had just seen. Given he wasn't paying attention to where he was going it wasn't surprising that he ran straight into someone as he rounded the corner.

"Hey man, what's up?" Nick grinned as he caught the young CSI to stop him from falling.

"Is it just me or is there something up with Catherine and Sara?" Greg asked, still frowning.

"You too huh?" Nick asked raising his eyebrows. "They are acting funny, a bit strange. They were sitting on the couch together tonight"

"Sara's doing her paperwork in Catherine's office. And…they were talking, and smiling." Greg pointed out.

"Well, it's about time they became friends, right?" Nick asked.

"I guess…" Greg trailed off. He had seen that smile Catherine had given Sara and it was _not_ a 'we're friends' smile.

* * *

Please, if you have a minute to spare let me know what you thought of this chapter. Even if it is to let me know you hated it. Constructive criticism is welcomed with open arms and you will be forever cherished if you give me some. Thanking you in advance—Chez


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: thanks again to those AWESOME people who reviewed, and it's probably because of you guys I'm actually updating so soon. Special thanks go to miyuve for her awesome review—unfortunately it was anonymous so I couldn't reply, and for almost everyone else I think I did reply…unless of course your review was anonymous also, in that case I say thankyou here.

Thanks again to Jess, of course, for betaing and making the story A grade, rather than the C I would have given it before.

Now, on with the story…

* * *

Chapter 3:

Sara finished her paperwork long before Catherine, "I'm gonna check if there are any more assignments." she sighed, getting up and grabbing her stack of paperwork from Catherine's desk, "You want me to take some of that to Grissom's office?" she asked indicating Catherine's stack of completed paperwork.

"Sure, thanks." Catherine smiled.

Grissom frowned as Sara deposited the stack of files on his desk, "You didn't have that much paperwork left to finish." he pointed out, "And even you couldn't have done it that fast."

Sara ignored him, instead asking, "Any more assignments?"

Grissom looked at her curiously before he shook his head slowly. "No, but if you want I heard Warrick's in the garage with a car."

"Cheers Gris." Sara beamed.

"Sara, some of these are Catherine's files." Grissom stated the obvious as he glanced through them. Sara didn't respond.

--

Sara found Warrick in the garage, camera in hand, snapping photos of the car in question. "Hey, I heard you could use a hand."

"Hey, yeah." Warrick nodded giving her a curious look. "I went to find you but you weren't in your lab." he raised his eyebrows in a silent question.

"No, I wasn't." Sara made sure to avert her eyes and swiftly brought up an image in her mind to make her blush. Warrick hid a smile as he turned his attention back to the car and filled Sara in on the details of the case.

The two of them had been working in virtual silence for the best part of three quarters of an hour when Sara's phone went off, making Sara jump. "Sidle." she answered distractedly, rubbing her head where she had banged it on the car.

"Hey sexy." Catherine's voice caused Sara to smile as she scrambled to her feet, moving towards the garage's roller door to get a little privacy.

"Hey yourself." Sara responded. "You seriously miss me that much you gotta call?" Sara was careful not to make it too obvious who she was speaking to.

"Well, all this paperwork's enough to make a girl go comatose, can you blame me if I just wanted to hear your voice?"

"I guess not," Sara grinned, checking her watch, "But you know it's only five hours to go."

"Five hours?" Catherine sighed, "Oh god I hate paperwork. It makes time move so slowly." she whined, slumping in her seat Catherine ran her fingers through her hair. She ignored the fact she could see Hodges head peering through her blinds as he listening into her half of the conversation.

"The sooner you get it done the sooner it's out of the way." Sara reminded her, "I gotta go though, I'm working. Bye hon."

Catherine smirked at the endearment. "Can't wait till the end of shift when you're all mine." she replied before she pushed 'end call'.

--

"Hey, that the trace from your car?" Hodges asked as Warrick shuffled through the door.

Warrick looked at him curiously. "Yeah, how'd you know?" he asked frowning.

Hodges shrugged, "People talk. Speaking of that, did Sidle get a call while you two were working in the garage? …only I've been hearing some interesting rumours."

"Yeah, she did. What rumours?" Warrick demanded.

Hodges chuckled condescendingly, "Don't tell me you haven't noticed? Catherine Willows and Sara Sidle, they've been acting a bit funny. I saw them going out for breakfast together yesterday, and that leads to questions don't you think?"

"What, two colleagues can't go out and grab a bite to eat?" Warrick asked, not liking where this conversation was going.

"Of course, but this is Catherine and Sara we're talking about. Between you and me..." Hodges lent closer to Warrick in the irritating way he did, something that was like camaraderie but just hit the wrong note. "I think there's something a little suss there—you know, nudge nudge wink wink."

"Don't be stupid man." Warrick reproached, though he secretly thought there was something up.

Hodges sighed, "Y'know sometimes I think I should be the investigator." he sighed.

--

"Finally." Catherine breathed, getting to her feet as Sara entered the locker room. "You took your sweet time."

"Sorry," Sara smiled, "I was busy solving Warrick's case for him."

Catherine grinned, "Nerd." she mocked, reaching out and pushing Sara in the stomach lightly.

"Hey, you love it." Sara grinned, extending her hand towards Catherine who easily dodged it. A moment later Sara surprised Catherine by moving her hand sideways, pushing the blonde in front of her and pinning her up against the lockers.

Silence stretched between the two women for a moment as their gazes remained locked. Suddenly Catherine leaned forward, swiftly capturing Sara's lips with her own, her hands settled on Sara's hips as she pulled the younger woman closer.

Sara responded she nipped at Catherine's lip, soothing it by running her tongue along it again, eliciting a whimper. Catherine buried one hand in Sara's hair and plunged her tongue into her colleague's mouth.

Abruptly, Sara pulled away and started opening her locker, hiding her flushing face. It wasn't a moment too soon because the next second Nick and Warrick walked through the door. "Hey Cath, Sara." Nick greeted the two women, pausing when he noticed Catherine was leaning against his locker a glazed look in her eyes.

"Hey Nick." Sara replied, toning her voice so it was a little higher than usual and studiously keeping her head in her locker.

"You girls coming to breakfast?" Warrick asked as he watched Catherine regain her composure and open her locker.

"Sorry, can't." Catherine sent a grin over her shoulder. "I have a date."

"Sara?" Nick asked curiously. "Nah, plans. Another time though, sure." Sara promised smiling as she headed out the room. Catherine followed her a moment later causing Warrick and Nick to raise their eyebrows at each other.

"Hey man, what do you reckon is going on with those two?" Nick asked carefully, "you don't think…" he trailed off.

"I dunno." Warrick shrugged, a frown creasing his brow. "I mean… I know Cath dates women on occasion, and you might have noticed she tends to go for brunettes, but Sara? They always seem to set each other off."

"Maybe it was sexual tension this whole time." Nick suggested, a wry smile tugging at his lips.

"You think?" Warrick mused. The two men tuned their attention to the door as it opened and Greg bounced in followed by Grissom at a more leisurely pace.

"Hey Gris, do you know if Sara's ever dated a woman?" Nick asked.

"What…? Why?" Grissom frowned. "You think Sara and _Catherine_?" he answered his own question. "Actually, that would explain a lot."

"Like what?" Warrick cocked his head to the side as a sly grin spread across his face.

"Sara brought some of Catherine's paperwork in with her own. And I saw Sara heading back to Catherine's office with two cups of coffee…and…well I could swear I've seen Catherine…you know…"

"Checking Sara out?" Greg asked grinning. "You mean your eyes, and Catherine's, met over Sara." He stated, "Oh yeah, I've seen Catherine eying Sara's ass several times." he declared.

"So…does anyone know if Sara's dated women before?" Nick brought the conversation back on track as he saw his boss's embarrassed face.

"Umm…she let slip that she's been to that new gay club down by the strip." Greg confessed. "And…and that she likes blondes."

Warrick chuckled, "Who'd have thought it huh?" he grinned. "Sara and Cath, now that one I didn't see coming."

* * *

Hope that satisfies you, you greedy cretins…always begging for more, not giving me a moment to myself. Nah, just kidding, I love it really and I love all you guys that love it so much they feel they need to beg for more. So, yeah—reviews would be awesome, and they'll let me know I should update sooner rather than later. Pretty pretty please. XD


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:

A/N: Thankyou kindly to all those wonderful people who reviewed the last chapter, I'm surprised so many of you are prepared to wear the 'greedy cretin' label, I really was joking. Here's hoping this one lives up to expectations.

Chapter 4:

"Sara, wait up." Catherine called as she saw Sara getting into her truck. "Hey, I overheard that Sofia, Nick, Kym, and Archie and his girlfriend are meeting up tonight at that new club."

Sara frowned, looking confused, "Before work?" she asked surprised.

"Yeah, it's Sofia's night off and I think she's actually become quite good friends with Archie's girlfriend—I guess Nick Kym and Archie are tagging along for a bit before work or something." Catherine shrugged. "But the point is, no one's mentioned it to either of us, right?"

"No, I haven't heard anything." Sara smiled, cottoning on to what Catherine was proposing. "Why Cath, I hear there's a new club in town, what's say we go out and have a good time—I can show you off." Sara grinned.

Catherine beamed, "One condition." she bargained. "You have to dance with me."

Sara laughed, "Well, what else do you do at a club?" she asked rhetorically, shaking her head. "I do go out and have fun you know Cath, my life isn't all about work and my police scanner."

"Good, pick me up at seven." Catherine demanded.

--

"Damn it!" Sara swore as she rummaged in the back of her wardrobe. She had been trying to find something suitable to wear for her 'date' with Catherine, but she had so far rejected every item of clothing she had come across. The pile in the middle of her bed was now quite substantial.

Eventually Sara managed to find an outfit that might be suitable. After a quick shower and too long spent fiddling with her hair she shimmied into a tight pair of leather pants. Sara pulled on her black knee high boots and then pulled her top over her head. It was light green and kind of silvery, simmering when the light hit it. The material was practically see through, and the cut was quite revealing. She could see the outline of her black bra through it.

Sara quickly applied a little make up and finished fixing her hair before she grabbed her leather jacket and hurried out the door. She pulled up the Catherine's house with ten minutes to spare, and she had also managed to make a detour to pick up some flowers.

Knocking on the door Sara laughed at the little flutter of nervousness that flitted through her stomach. It wasn't like it was a real date, so there was absolutely no need for nervousness. The door opened and Sara found herself face to face with the smaller Willows, a sceptical look on her face.

"You're early, she's not ready yet." Lindsey answered, stepping back to let Sara in. She didn't look happy.

"So I am." Sara nodded, "Oh, for you." she offered the flowers to Lindsey, "For letting me borrow your mum." Lindsey looked surprised but a smile spread across her face as she took the flowers.

"I'm gonna go find a vase, make yourself at home." she shouted as she had already left the room by the time she finished her sentence.

By the time Catherine came downstairs Sara had had ample time to look through the house, and survey the photos on the mantle piece. She smiled at the relaxed look on Catherine's face in many of the photos. It was almost as though, away from work, she was a different, freer, person.

Lindsey had also come back in the room and was now talking to Sara nineteen to the dozen. To Catherine's surprise Sara was actually keeping up with the conversation, and interacting easily with her teenage daughter. "You ready?" she asked, raising her eyebrow at Sara.

"Yeah, sure. Let's go." Sara nodded, turning around to face Catherine. The blonde was wearing the classic 'little black dress' which had a silver line shot through it across the bodice, the line travelling upwards slightly until it got to the centre, then sloping back down again. Her hair was curled and left down and her make up was slightly heavier than she usually wore at work, her lips and her eyes accentuated more.

While Sara was taking this in appreciatively, Catherine's eyes had widened at the brunette's attire. Who knew Sara Sidle owned something so….skimpy.

"Bye Lindsey, be good." Catherine warned. "You aunt shouldn't be more than a few minutes, if she's not here in half an hour give me a call and we'll come back" Catherine wanted desperately to get her revenge, but nothing was more important than her daughter.

"Yeah, sure mum, bye. Have fun" Lindsey nodded, rolling her eyes and closing the door behind the two women.

--

"So…those pants look well worn, I take it you've had them a while." Catherine commented as she slipped into the passenger seat of Sara's car.

"A few years." Sara replied, nodding. "You forget Cath, I lived in San Francisco. They wear leather practically everywhere."

"Uh-huh, so what about that top then?" Catherine pressed.

Sara sighed, frustrated. "Is that seriously who you see me as?" she asked. "Someone who has no social life, who doesn't get out at all?"

"Hey, calm down." Catherine protested, "I'm just saying I'm surprised…and impressed. I guess the reason I didn't make a huge effort to be your friend before now is cause I thought we were so different there wasn't much point, but now I can see I was wrong—I jumped to conclusions. Can you see where I'm coming from?"

Sara nodded slowly, "I guess." she admitted, "I mean, no offence or anything, but you come across as a lot bitchier at work."

"And away from work?" Catherine asked softly.

"You're lighter, freer, funnier…nicer." Sara responded.

"Thankyou."

--

"No seriously, I swear the guy looked _exactly_ like Shrek, except for the weird ears and green skin" Nick grinned, sipping his beer.

"Ha, well I swear there's a couple over there that look exactly like Sara and Catherine." Sofia injected, grinning. "And I mean identical, have a look for yourself."

Nick sat up straight, peering over to where Sofia had indicated. His eyes widened as he took in the image of the two women on the dance floor. One was indeed blonde and looked exactly like Catherine. Her arms were wrapped around a brunette that looked exactly like Sara, though she was dressed in something Sara would never wear.

As the group watched the brunette leaned forward to whisper something in the blonde's ear. The blonde woman laughed and turned around so that she was dancing up against the taller brunette, her hands now reaching behind and resting firmly on her ass. The brunette woman tipped the blonde's chin up, leaning forwards and capturing her lips in a steamy kiss.

"Woah, that's really creepy." Archie murmured, "They look exactly like them."

"Guys, I think that _is_ Sara and Catherine." Nick murmured when he finished coughing; his mouthful of beer had gone down the wrong way.

His statement was met by hysterical laughter from the rest of the group. "Dude, in case you missed it, they were _hooking up_!" Archie injected.

"And do you seriously expect Sara to ever wear something like that?" Sofia added, nodding in the direction of the brunette who was now proceeding to engage in some tonsil hockey with the blonde. "I can see her bra through that top, and it doesn't even reach all the way down to her leather pants, there's at least a couple of centimetres of skin showing there."

"Besides, they're both working tonight, right?" Kym injected.

"Yeah, so are me and Archie." Nick pointed out.

"Well, I guess we'll know if it was them when we get to work." Archie looked at his watch, "They aren't going to have time to go home and change before shift starts, they'll have to come in dressed like that."

"Too true." Nick grinned. "I should probably warn Greg, he might have a heart attack if he sees Sara dressed like that."

--

A/N: Review would be not only much appreciated, but also the fuel that prompts me to update soon. So really they're a requirement if you want to read the next chapter mwahahahahah XD


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I feel I have to warn you that this is the penultimate chapter, cause I don't want to get angry hate mail when I post the next one when you realise it is the last. Having said that I don't want to receive angry reviews for this one either…I guess it's a lose/lose situation. Thankyou all so much for your words of encouragement and for all of you who pestered me to post, without you guys I probably would be doing my homework instead of revising this chapter so I can post it tonight. (I now have 4 hours and 15 minutes to write this essay and email it in to my teacher. Damn it…no, I can do it. Positive thinking, positive thinking…)

Anyway, thanks again to my beta Jess who is absolutely not brilliant and wonderful but just very helpful (I really have to stop her head from swelling so much.) and here's the next chapter—I hope it lives up to expectations.

* * *

Chapter 5:

Sara bit her lip as she walked past the break room—strangely, for this time of night—it was empty. That could really only mean one thing; the guys were waiting for her in the locker room, fantastic. She sighed as she turned down the corridor to the locker room, she could really have done without Greg's staring. She and Catherine had decided in the car park that coming in together would arouse suspicion—not that that wasn't what they wanted to achieve but it would be too obvious. They were meant to be in a _secret_ relationship, so therefore Sara had come in alone and was now going to be forced to face the guys alone.

"Oh, hey Sara." Greg spun around and started opening his locker, pretending he had only just gotten here when it was obvious that he had been waiting for her to show her face.

"Hey," Sara smiled, "What are you all doing in here?" she looked to Warrick and Nick with what she hoped was a nervous smile while she pulled her leather jacket tighter around her. She noticed Nick's double take as he took in her attire and a slow smile spread across his face. she really hoped he hadn't put money on this or anything.

"We were just talking to Greggo, asking him why he's late." Nick stated smoothly. She'd have to watch him; he was quite good at lying.

"I told you, I had a date." Greg's ears flamed as the lie passed his lips, a dead giveaway. He was eyeing her up suspiciously. Nick had obviously already filled in Greg and Warrick about what he had seen at the club, and the other two were waiting for final confirmation. God, they were bigger gossips than she and Catherine put together. "Why aren't you pestering Sara as to why she's late?" Greg whined. Sara ignored them as she studiously set about getting ready for the shift ahead; opening her locker and rummaging around for a clean shirt.

"Sara, why are you late?" Warrick broke the silence eventually.

"I had a date." Sara mumbled, still avoiding looking at them, as though she was embarrassed. Having found a shirt she took off her leather jacket and tried to ignore the sound of Greg's jaw hitting the floor—she could almost hear it.

"Anyone we know?" Nick enquired mildly as it seemed Greg had temporarily lost his ability to speak. Sara choked down a smirk as she noted his eyes were wide as saucers and his jaw was slack. This was almost too easy.

Quickly Sara pulled her top over her head and pulled on another one. "None of your business." she replied as she shut her locker, choosing to forego changing her pants rather than spend another minute in the locker room where they could corner her.

"C'mon Sara, don't hold out on us." Warrick pressed, smirking at her beet red face.

"As I recall, the last time I let you anywhere near my love life I ended up with a severed finger, so excuse me if I want to keep it to myself." Sara retorted and left the locker room, smirking to herself.

"Hey, Greg?" Warrick asked with a chuckle, noticing the young CSI was still staring at the place where Sara had been standing a minute before.

Nick grinned at Warrick when Greg still didn't react. He reached out his hand and laid it on the young man's shoulder. "You alright there?" he asked, amused.

"Uhh…damn she is hot!" Greg mumbled, still semi-dazed, his tone slightly wistful and slightly awe-stricken.

"Oh dude, you've got it bad." Warrick consoled the young CSI with a slap on the back. "C'mon, let's go get some coffee—maybe we can recover your brain along with it."

--

"Catherine, B&E." Grissom handed the blonde the assignment slip adding, "Take Sara." Catherine made a point of trying—but deliberately failing—to smother a smile as she nodded.

"Sidle, car. Five minutes." she ordered as she stalked off to her office.

Nick raised his eyebrows in Sara's direction as he watched her rinsing out her coffee mug. "You aren't going to start muttering under your breath about how she's such a bitch?" he asked.

"What? Oh…ermm, yeah." Sara stammered, saving it at the last minute by adding, "I was thinking it."

"Well, there's no doubt about it." Warrick grinned after Sara left, "They're both smitten."

"How did we not pick up on this earlier?" Nick shook his head in amazement. "We're meant to be trained investigators"

"Yeah, they haven't had a fight for like two months." Greg nodded his head, still looking slightly wistful. "I never had a chance did I? Not against Catherine."

"Sorry Greggo, no you didn't." Warrick sighed.

"It's sweet though," Nick added smiling.

"And hot!" Greg added with a grin.

"I distinctly remember handing out assignment slips." Grissom prompted, "While you are sitting around here, discussing the girls' love lives, there's work that's not being done."

"Sure, on it boss." Greg gave Grissom a mock salute as he backed out of the break room grinning.

--

"No, I'm serious." Sara protested, "He looked like he was about to fall over in a dead faint."

"Well, you did look damn hot." Catherine replied, grinning at Sara's recount of the guys' reactions to her in the locker room that night.

"Thankyou." Sara responded softly, turning away and blushing.

"Sar, you got a little—" Catherine rubbed her cheek to indicate that Sara had a smudge of fingerprint powder across her face. She smiled as Sara rubbed at it only to smear more fingerprint powder across her cheek. "Here, let me." she lent forward and carefully rubbed the fingerprint powder off with her thumb.

She had just let her hand drop when she heard the door open, whirling around she saw Brass giving her a curious look. "Ladies." he greeted them.

"Hey." Catherine smiled, looking seriously guilty. "We're almost done, just got a couple more prints to lift."

Brass nodded and went back outside.

"We could not have timed that better if we tried." Sara grinned.

--

"Hey guys." Sara greeted Nick, Warrick and Greg as she entered the locker room.

"Hey Sara, where's Cath?" Nick asked, looking behind her expecting to see the blonde following her.

Sara frowned, "How should I know?" she asked smoothing a smirk.

"Oh, I dunno" Greg shrugged sending a grin to Warrick behind Sara's back. "So, you wanna join us for breakfast Sara, or you got plans again?"

"Nah, I can come." Sara answered, "The usual place?"

--

Sara hid a smile as Catherine slid into the booth beside her leaving Grissom to sit next to Warrick. They ordered their food then managed to pass the time with small talk for a while, before Warrick decided to have a little fun. "So, Catherine." he started with a grin, "How'd your date go yesterday?"

"Surprisingly well." Catherine grinned.

"Anyone we know?" Greg asked, smirking.

"What makes you say that?" Catherine smiled at him demurely.

"Oh, I dunno…" Nick trailed off, "The fact that the two of you have been so damn obvious."

"Even I noticed." Grissom chimed in, looking proud that, for once, he was in on the joke.

The grin on Catherine's face turned feral as she looked at Sara, "Well, that there should tell you something." Catherine pointed out as an equally devious smirk crossed Sara's face, brown eyes meeting blue.

The two women turned back to their colleagues who all had nervous, and very bemused, looks on their faces. "April Fools!" Sara declared grinning as she sat back in her seat folding her arms across her chest and watching the guys stunned reactions.

"No way!" Warrick sighed explosively as he raised his eyes to the ceiling. "Damn." He chuckled.

"Oh we got you _good._" smirked Catherine.

"Oh, now that's mean." Greg complained. "And we were all set to say congratulations and everything. C'mon, you have to admit that would be _hot._"

"So sorry to disappoint." Sara laughed. "But this is our revenge for last year. You know how I hate being fooled."

"Well you did a really good job." Grissom conceded, offering the two women a smile.

"Yeah, we never suspected a thing." Nick chimed in. "You might have one problem though, the whole rest of the lab thinks you two are dating, and half the PD too. Good luck convincing them otherwise."

* * *

A/N: Reviews are required for me to function and get the last chapter out to you. :) don't let me down, pretty please.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up, I had two assignments I had to get in ASAP, and for one of them I missed the deadline anyway. Thankfully now I am on holidays for two weeks so hopefully I'll have time to write a little more on the current story I have in the works. fingers crossed

Thankyou, as usual to all those people who reviewed, you are awesome! And, of course, thanks go to Jess because without her this story would probably be getting posted at this time next year.

I listened to the reviews and PM's I got, and wrote in a smut scene. Cause it seems to be all about the smut with you people. So, yeah, this is where i earn my M rating, if you don't want to read it, then look away.

Now...on with the story...

* * *

Chapter 6:

"Hey Catherine." Sofia asked as she spied the blonde CSI walking to her car. "Is it true you date women?"

Catherine sighed frustrated, it had been two weeks since she and Sara had pulled their April Fools stunt and still she got people coming up and asking her if she was dating Sara. "Yes, it's true. No I'm not dating Sara Sidle." he huffed as she rummaged in her purse for her keys.

"No, I figured you weren't, but I was wondering if you fancied going out for a drink sometime—with me." The usually calm detective was now looking slightly bashful.

"Oh..." Catherine blinked. "I ummm…" Catherine brought her hand up to run her fingers through her hair. "Sofia, you're gorgeous, don't get me wrong—" she started awkwardly.

"Hey, that's cool." Sofia held up her hands as she took a step back. "I was just—asking." she shrugged.

"No harm in that." Catherine nodded, she watched Sofia's retreating form for a moment before she opened the door to her rig, sighing. Two weeks ago she had thought that she and Sara might be developing a friendship that might continue past their prank. Unfortunately it seemed that wasn't the case. Sara was now awkward in her presence; she made excuses to leave the room when Catherine entered. For the record Catherine wasn't doing much better. She hardly knew what to say to the brunette anymore. She grew tongue tied and flustered unless they were firmly on professional ground.

Every time Sara came too close Catherine could feel a host of butterflies take residence in her stomach. She had tried to deny it, but Catherine could no longer ignore the facts; she was attracted to Sara Sidle.

Frustrated, Catherine jammed the car into gear. Making up her mind she turned the steering wheel in the direction of Sara's flat. She had looked up the address once a couple of days ago as she toyed with the idea of going to talk to Sara, she had even driven past the place, but ultimately she hadn't gone in; she had got a call from Ian, her sister's husband, asking her if she could please look after Jeremy for the day as he was ill.

This time nothing was going to prevent her from having it out with Sara, Catherine thought as she turned off her phone.

--

Sara was sitting on her sofa with a bottle of beer, mulling over the day. Thankfully Grissom had noticed the tension between the two women and for the last two weeks he hadn't paired them on a single case together. She had caught a snippet of a conversation between Nick and Greg that day, and was now turning it over in her mind.

"_You know I think we were right anyway." Greg started._

"_What's that?" Nick prompted. _

"_Sara and Catherine, I still think there's some sexual tension there man. It's just worse now, cause they've both realised it's there and they aren't doing anything about it. I reckon they got it bad for each other, and that April Fools prank just made them conscious of that." Greg elaborated._

"_Y'know man, I think you're right." Nick chuckled. "And there's no doubt they would make on kick ass couple."_

Sara frowned, did she? Was she attracted to Catherine? Well—yeah, she was. She sighed, frustrated. This was a great time to realise that. Damn it. The brunette was snapped out of her thoughts by a knock at the door. Uncrossing her legs she set the beer bottle down on the coffee table before she went to answer it. She didn't bother to check through the peep hole before he pulled the door open so she was stunned when she saw it was Catherine standing on her doorstep.

"We need to talk." Catherine stated, waiting for Sara to invite her inside.

"I was just thinking the same thing." Sara nodded in acknowledgment, stepping aside to allow Catherine to enter her apartment.

"This is worse than it was before…at least then we could work together, now I just…what is going on Sara?" Catherine dived straight in as Sara set about making coffee.

"Want one?" Sara stalled.

"Sure, cheers." Catherine sighed, taking a seat at Sara's breakfast bar as she allowed the brunette time to consider her response.

"I think the April Fools Day prank started something…" Sara began, "And since then it's been gaining momentum…"

"It's rolling down a hill?" Catherine asked sarcastically.

"If you like." Sara shrugged. "We're both realising we were wrong in our assumptions, and I don't know about you…but I'm finding that I like the you I know now better than the you I had constructed in my mind."

"Yeah..." Catherine nodded with an internal sigh of relief, "Me too."

Sara smiled in relief as she heard Catherine's response, and it gave her the confidence to continue. "Frankly I think we're the victims of 'God's' April Fools Day prank. He let us think it was just an act, but…"

"It brought out—real feelings." Catherine nodded slowly, smiling when Sara had raised her fingers to form inverted commas as she said God. "So…ummm…what do you say to a date…sometime?"

"I'd like that." Sara nodded, beaming.

--

One week; four dates. Sara and Catherine were both giddy, maybe it was the alcohol they had consumed, or maybe they were falling in love.

Sara's back slammed into the wall the moment the bedroom door was closed, Catherine's lips attached to hers as the blonde's hands slipped under her shirt, running across the smooth sink of her stomach. Sara buried her fingers in Catherine's hair, pulling her closer and pushing her tongue past her lips to slide alongside the older woman's tongue.

A moment later their positions were reversed and Catherine was up against the wall. She took advantage of the situation to pull Sara's top over her head, depositing it somewhere on the floor. Sara's fingers had already attacked Catherine's buttons and her hands pushed the two sides of the blouse aside.

Catherine's lips moved to Sara's neck as she kissed and licked the sensitive skin, her fingernails raking down Sara's back. Sara smirked as she realised Catherine's bra clasped in the front. The next moment she had the bra open and her hands were gently caressing Catherine's breasts, her thumbs flicking over her nipples causing Catherine to arch her back into Sara.

Stumbling they managed to make it to the bed, now minus the rest of the clothing. Catherine whimpered, throwing her head back as Sara's mouth closed around her nipple, her tongue flicking over the hardened nub. "Oh God, please Sara." she moaned, rolling her hips as she tried to get some friction.

The younger woman ignored her pleas; instead she raked her fingernails along Catherine's thighs. She kept the blonde pinned underneath her as she teased her to the point of distraction. Catherine's breathing was heavy, her pleas a constant whispered stream, occasionally one louder than the others.

Finally Sara's hand worked its way down between Catherine's legs; three fingers plunged into her heat. She pumped in and out, letting Catherine set the pace with her hips as the blonde arched her back, her cries rising in pitch and volume. "Oh fuck Sara, oh God…don't stop, uhhh."

Slowly Sara moved down Catherine's body, leaving a trail of kisses with her mouth. She paused at Catherine's belly button, dipping her tongue in and then softly blowing across the skin. Eventually her tongue flicked across Catherine's clit causing the blonde to arch her back as she cried, "ohhhh God, SARA!"

Sara beamed as she watched her lover gasping for breath, her eyes glazed over from the orgasm she had just given her. Swiftly she moved up and captured Catherine's lips with her own. Catherine moaned as she tasted herself on Sara's lips. She let out an animalistic growl and the next moment Sara was pinned underneath her, Catherine's thigh pressed against her wet centre.

Catherine rolled her hips, starting up a rhythm that Sara followed with her hips, groaning as the older woman deftly pinched her nipple between her fingers. As Sara's head tipped backwards to allow air through to her lungs, Catherine's mouth moved to her neck, sucking and nipping, licking and biting. Her hands were roaming all over her lover's body as her hips kept up the tempo.

"Uhhh…Cath." Sara hissed as she felt herself reaching the edge.

"Let it out baby, c'mon scream for me." Catherine whispered into her lover's ear before she took the brunette's earlobe between her lips and tugged gently.

"Ohhh God…ahhh, Catherine." Sara panted, groaning as she felt two of Catherine's fingers curl up inside her. "CATH" she screamed as her body shook in release.

"Remind me why we didn't do this years ago." Catherine mumbled as she pressed a kiss into the corner of Sara's mouth.

"God, I don't know." Sara sighed, pulling her lover closer.

--

"Oh yeah, we were right." Greg grinned, smirking.

"About what?" Warrick asked moving over to where Greg was looking out the window.

"See for yourself." Greg replied, nodding outside to the parking lot. From there the four men in the break room could see Catherine's SUV parked in a space, Sara's car no where to be found, and the two women in question in each other's arms.

"Way to go Catherine." Nick cheered as he saw Sara move to leave, and Catherine pull her back in for a smouldering kiss.

The End.

* * *

Yes, that's right, I said the end. As in--there will be no more chapters for this story. Sorry.

Please, please, please, if you liked this story then PLEASE review. I need the inspiration to keep the dratted writers block at bay. It's evil, I swear.

Thanking you in advance

XX Chez


End file.
